The invention relates to cushions in general, and more particularly to improvements in cushions of the type wherein the case confines a stuffing which consists of or contains a foamed material.
Certain presently known cushions which contain stuffings of foamed material comprise cases which are made of polyester fibers forming a bulked wadding around the stuffing. Such cushions are known for nearly three decades and they are furnished in weight ranges of 40-1000 grams per square meter. Presently preferred fields of utilization of these cushions are for use as pillows in beds, as yieldable coatings for the cores of pieces of upholstered furniture, as coatings or paddings for the skeletons of mattresses, in the clothing industries and in the toy industries (particularly for the making of stuffed animals).
A wadding is satisfactory when the cushion is not subjected to prolonged deforming stresses and is not exposed to moisture. Therefore, the field of applications of a cushion which employs a case in the form of a wadding of polyester fibers or the like is rather limited if the part (e.g., a piece of upholstered furniture) wherein the cushion is to be employed must stand long periods of satisfactory use. Wetting of pieces of upholstered furniture, mattresses, toys and nearly all other parts which constitute or embody cushions is practically unavoidable. The appearance of a cushion wherein a stuffing of foamed plastic material is confined in a bulked case containing polyester fibers and serving to impart to the product an eye-pleasing appeal will be unduly affected when the cushion is subjected to longer-lasting deforming stresses and/or when the cushion is exposed to moisture. The situation is aggravated if the cushion is sat upon because the combination of body heat, perspiration and pressure promotes the deterioration of the wadding, especially as a result of contact with moisture. In many instances, the volume of the cushion is reduced to less than one-third of the original bulk. This not only affects the appearance of the cushion but also causes discomfort to the occupant of a seat or chair which is provided with such cushion because the compacted cushion acts not unlike a relatively hard board and the case develops numerous folds and creases which are felt by the person sitting or lying on the cushion.
The situation is not improved if the aforediscussed conventional cushion is provided with a thicker or stronger case in the form of a bulked wadding. This is due to the fact that a slab of foamed plastic material which forms the stuffing of a cushion does not exhibit the suppleness and conformability of down or other naturally occurring materials so that its exposure to prolonged deforming stresses and/or moisture invariably affects the quality of the cushion, especially the ability of the cushion to yield in a manner which affords comfort to the occupant or occupants of a seat, chair, bed, mattress or the like.